rockyoutfandomcom-20200213-history
New Jersey Syndicate Tour
The New Jersey Syndicate Tour, Jersey Syndicate Tour, New Jersey Syndicate Brotherhood Tour, or New Jersey Tour, was a concert tour by American hard rock band Bon Jovi that ran from 1988 to 1990. The massive, highly successful world tour was put on in support of the band's multi-platinum 1988 album New Jersey. edit] Background The tour was very grueling and exhausting and led to the band's hiatus at the tour's conclusion. Bon Jovi had toured heavily since 1984 and the tour put pressures on the band's relationships with each other and their families, on their health, and their emotions. The tour was often noted for its extended musical performances of songs, which would often run twice the length of the album track as well as raw emotional vocal performances by Jon Bon Jovi. Jon had to enlist the help of a vocal coach to help sustain his voice and Richie Sambora would often help out more on the high notes. The band would also perform some of their songs in acoustic format, signaling a change in musical style and maturation of the band. The concert performances on the Jersey Syndicate Tour featured vivid pyrotechnics, a catwalk elevated above the crowd, and Jon entering the stage through a hole in the stage. The concerts also required extensive security due to the band's iconic status as major rock stars of the time. edit] Tour footage used in music videos In addition, Bon Jovi shot the music videos for "Lay Your Hands on Me", "I'll Be There for You", and "Blood on Blood" during performances on the tour, and recorded footage for their video releases Access All Areas and New Jersey: The Videos on this tour. The band also headlined the Moscow Music Peace Festival during this time. edit] Tour dates edit] Leg 1: Europe *30 October 1988-Republic of Ireland RDS Arena, Dublin, Ireland *31 October 1988-Republic of Ireland RDS Arena, Dublin, Ireland *1 November 1988Republic of Ireland RDS Arena, Dublin, Ireland *4 November 1988Germany Schleyerhalle, Stuttgart, Germany *6 November 1988Germany Festhalle, Frankfurt, Germany *8 November 1988Germany Messehalle, Kassel, Germany *10 November1988-Switzerland Hallen Stadion, Zurich, Switzerland *11 November1988-Switzerland Hallen Stadion, Zurich, Switzerland *13 November1988-ItalyPalasport, Florence, Italy *14 November1988-ItalyPalaeur, Rome, Italy *15 November1988-Italy Palatrussardi, Milan, Italy *16 November1988-Italy Palatrussardi, Milan, Italy *18 November1988-Germany Frankenhalle, Nuremberg, Germany *20 November1988-France Le Zenith, Paris, France *21 November1988-Netherlands Ahoy, Rotterdam, The Netherlands *24 November1988-Norway Drammenhallen, Oslo, Norway *25 November 1988 -Sweden Scandinavium, Gothenburg, Sweden *26 November 1988 -Sweden Isstadion, Stockholm, Sweden *28 November 1988 -FinlandIcehall (Jäähalli), Helsinki, Finland *2 December 1988 -United Kingdom Scottish Exhibition and Conference Centre, Glasgow, Scotland *3 December 1988 -United Kingdom Scottish Exhibition and Conference Centre, Glasgow, Scotland *5 December 1988 -United Kingdom National Exhibition Centre, Birmingham, England *6 December 1988 -United Kingdom National Exhibition Centre, Birmingham, England *8 December 1988 -United Kingdom Wembley Arena, London, England *9 December 1988 -United Kingdom Wembley Arena, London, England *11 December 1988 -United Kingdom National Exhibition Centre, Birmingham, England *12 December 1988 -United Kingdom Wembley Arena, London, England *13 December 1988 -United Kingdom Wembley Arena, London, England *15 December 1988 -Belgium Forest National, Brussels, Belgium *16 December 1988 -Germany Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, Germany *19 December 1988 -Germany Olympiahalle, Munich, Germany edit] Leg 2: Japan/Hawaii *31 December 1988 -Japan Heat Beat Live, Tokyo Dome, Tokyo, Japan *1 January 1989 -Japan Heat Beat Live, Tokyo Dome, Tokyo, Japan *5 January 1989 -Japan Castle Hall, Osaka, Japan *6 January 1989 -Japan Castle Hall, Osaka, Japan *9 January 1989 -Japan Castle Hall, Osaka, Japan *10 January 1989 -Japan Rainbow Hall, Nagoya, Japan *11 January 1989 -Japan Rainbow Hall, Nagoya, Japan *13 January 1989 -United States Neal S. Blaisdell Center, Honolulu, HI, USA *14 January 1989 -United States Neal S. Blaisdell Center, Honolulu, HI, USA *15 January 1989 -United States Neal S. Blaisdell Center, Honolulu, HI, USA edit] Leg 3: North America *26 January 1989 -United States Reunion Arena, Dallas, TX, USA *27 January 1989 -United States HemisFair Arena, San Antonio, TX, USA *29 January 1989 -United States Summit, Houston, TX, USA *30 January 1989 -United States Frank Erwin Center, Austin, TX, USA *1 February 1989 -United States Mississippi Coast Coliseum, Biloxi, MS, USA *2 February 1989 -United States LSU Assembly Center, Baton Rouge, LA, USA *4 February 1989 -United States Civic Center, Pensacola, FL, USA *5 February 1989 -United States Leon County Civic Center, Tallahassee, FL, USA *7 February 1989 -United States Coliseum, Jacksonville, FL, USA *9 February 1989 -United States Miami Arena, Miami, FL, USA *10 February 1989 -United States Orlando Arena, Orlando, FL, USA *11 February 1989 -Puerto Rico San Juan Stadium, San Juan, Puerto Rico *14 February 1989 -United States Birmingham-Jefferson Civic Center, Birmingham, AL, USA *15 February 1989 -United States Omni, Atlanta, GA, USA *17 February 1989 -United States Coliseum, Charlotte, NC, USA *18 February 1989 -United States Dean Smith Center, Chapel Hill, NC, USA *20 February 1989 -United States Murphy Center, Murfreesboro, TN, USA *22 February 1989 -United States Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN, USA *23 February 1989 -United States Thompson-Boling Arena, Knoxville, TN, USA *26 February 1989 -United States Rupp Arena, Lexington, KY, USA *28 February 1989 -United States Coliseum, Hampton, VA, USA *2 March 1989 -United States Civic Center, Providence, RI, USA *3 March 1989 -United States Carrier Dome, Syracuse, NY, USA *6 March 1989 -United States Civic Center, Hartford, CT, USA *7 March 1989 -United States Capitol Center, Landover, MD, USA *8 March 1989 -United States Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA, USA *10 March 1989 -United States Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY, USA *12 March 1989 -United States Centrum, Worcester, MA, USA *13 March 1989 -United States Centrum, Worcester, MA, USA *15 March 1989 -United States Brendan Byrne Arena, East Rutherford, NJ, USA *21 March 1989 -United States Joe Louis Arena, Detroit, MI, USA *22 March 1989 -United States Roberts Stadium, Evansville, IN, USA *24 March 1989 -United States Rosemont Horizon, Rosemont, IL, USA *25 March 1989 -United States Richfield Coliseum, Richfield, OH, USA *26 March 1989 -United States Market Square Arena, Indianapolis, IN, USA *28 March 1989 -United States University Of Iowa, Iowa City, IA, USA *29 March 1989 -United States Assembly Hall, Champaign, IL, USA *1 April 1989 -United States Bradley Center, Milwaukee, WI, USA *2 April 1989 -United States Hilton Coliseum, Ames, IA, USA *4 April 1989 -United States Metro Center, Minneapolis, MN, USA *5 April 1989 -United States Civic Center, Omaha, NE, USA *7 April 1989 -United States Arena, St. Louis, MO, USA *8 April 1989 -United States SIU Arena, Carbondale, IL, USA *10 April 1989 -United States Kansas Coliseum, Wichita, KS, USA *11 April 1989 -United States The Myriad, Oklahoma City, OK, USA *13 April 1989 -United States Kemper Arena, Kansas City, MO, USA *15 April 1989 -United States Municipal Auditorium, Lubbock, TX, USA *16 April 1989 -United States Pan Am Center, Las Cruces, NM, USA *18 April 1989 -United States Tingley Coliseum, Albuquerque, NM, USA *20 April 1989 -United States Compton Terrace, Phoenix, AZ, USA *21 April 1989 -United States Sports Arena, San Diego, CA, USA *22 April 1989 -United States Irvine Meadows, Irvine, CA, USA *24 April 1989 -United States Thomas & Mack Center, Las Vegas, NV, USA *26 April 1989 -United States The Forum, Los Angeles, CA, USA *27 April 1989 -United States The Forum, Los Angeles, CA, USA *29 April 1989 -United States Shoreline Amphitheater, Mountain View, CA, USA *29 April 1989 -United States Shoreline Amphitheater, Mountain View, CA, USA *2 May 1989 -United States Salt Palace, Salt Lake City, UT, USA *3 May 1989 -United States Salt Palace, Salt Lake City, UT, USA *5 May 1989 -United States B.S.U. Pavilion, Boise, ID, USA *7 May 1989 -United States Washington State, Pullman, WA, USA *8 May 1989 -United States Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR, USA *10 May 1989 -United States Tacoma Dome, Tacoma, WA, USA (video shoot for "Lay Your Hands On Me") *11 May 1989 -Canada B.C. Place, Vancouver, BC, Canada edit] Leg 4: North America *27 May 1989 -United States Val du Lakes, Hart, MI, USA *28 May 1989 -United States Joe Louis Arena, Detroit, MI, USA *29 May 1989 -United States Peoria Civic Center, Peoria, IL, USA *31 May 1989 -United States Civic Center, Charleston, WV, USA *2 June 1989 -Canada CNE Stadium, Toronto, ON, Canada *3 June 1989 -Canada Forum, Montreal, QC, Canada *4 June 1989 -Canada Coliseum, Quebec city, QC, Canada *6 June 1989 -United States Seashore Performing Arts Center, Old Orchard Beach, ME, USA (Rained Out; Rescheduled) *7 June 1989 -United States Civic Center, Providence, RI, USA *8 June 1989 -United States Poccono Downs Race Track, Wilkes-Barre, PA, USA *11 June 1989 -United States Giants Stadium, East Rutherford, NJ, USA *13 June 1989 -United States Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA, USA *14 June 1989 -United States Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA, USA *16 June 1989 -United States Point Stadium, Johnstown, PA, USA *17 June 1989 -United States Hershey Stadium, Hershey, PA, USA *19 June 1989 -United States Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA, USA *20 June 1989 -United States Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA, USA *21 June 1989 -United States Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA, USA *23 June 1989 -United States Civic Center, Hartford, CT, USA *24 June 1989 -United States Civic Center, Hartford, CT, USA *25 June 1989 -United States Race Track, Saratoga Springs, NY, USA *28 June 1989 -United States Great Woods, Mansfield, MA, USA *29 June 1989 -United States Great Woods, Mansfield, MA, USA *5 July 1989 -United States Silver Stadium, Rochester, NY, USA *6 July 1989 -United States Convention Center, Niagara Falls, ON, USA *8 July 1989 -United States Riverfront park, Manchester, NH, USA *9 July 1989 -United States Orange County Fairground, Middletown, NY, USA *11 July 1989 -United States Capitol Center, Landover, MD, USA *12 July 1989 -United States Coliseum, Richmond, VA, USA *19 July 1989 -United States Starwood Amphitheatre, Nashville, TN, USA *20 July 1989 -United States Lakewood Amphitheatre, Atlanta, GA USA *23 July 1989 -United States Kiefer U.N.O Lakefront Arena, New Orleans, LA USA *28 July 1989 -United States Fiddler's Green, Denver, CO, USA *30 July 1989 -United States Expo Center, Topeka, KS, USA *31 July 1989 -United States Civic Auditorium, Omaha, NE, USA *1 August 1989 -United States Met Center, Bloomington, MN, USA *2 August 1989 -United States Five Seasons Center, Cedar Rapids, IA, USA *4 August 1989 -United States Alpine Valley, East Troy, WI, USA edit] Leg 5: Moscow Music Peace Festival and Milton Keynes *12 August 1989 -Soviet Union Moscow Music Peace Festival, Lenin Stadium, Moscow, Russia (featuring Mötley Crüe, Ozzy Osbourne, Skid Row, Cinderella, The Scorpions, etc.) *13 August 1989 -Soviet Union Moscow Music Peace Festival, Lenin Stadium, Moscow, Russia (featuring Mötley Crüe, Ozzy Osbourne, Skid Row, Cinderella, The Scorpions, etc.) *19 August 1989 -United Kingdom National Bowl, Milton Keynes, United Kingdom (substitute for Monsters of Rock festival, featuring Europe, Vixen, Skid Row, etc. Guests Steven Tyler and Joe Perry joined Bon Jovi onstage and perform the song "Walk This Way") edit] Leg 6: North America *23 August 1989 -United States The Castle, Charlevoix, MI, USA *25 August 1989 -Canada Winnipeg Arena, Winnipeg, MB, Canada *26 August 1989 -Canada Agridome, Regina, SK, Canada *28 August 1989 -Canada Saddledome, Calgary, AB, Canada *29 August 1989 -Canada Coliseum, Edmonton, AB, Canada *30 August 1989 -Canada Saskatchewan Place, Saskatoon, SK, Canada *1 September 1989 -United States Event Center, Casper, WY, USA *2 September 1989 -United States Rushmore Plaza, Rapid City, SD, USA *3 September 1989 -United States Arena, Sioux Falls, SD, USA *7 September 1989 -United States Irvine Meadows, Irvine, CA, USA *8 September 1989 -United States Cal Expo, Sacramento, CA, USA *9 September 1989 -United States Cal Expo, Sacramento, CA, USA *10 September 1989 -United States Irvine Meadows, Irvine, CA, USA *12 September 1989 -United States Compton Terrace, Phoenix, AZ, USA *14 September 1989 -United States Convention Center, Tulsa, OK, USA *15 September 1989 -United States Hirsch Memorial Coliseum, Shreveport, LA, USA *16 September 1989 -United States Barton Coliseum, Little Rock, AR, USA *17 September 1989 -United States Coliseum, Jackson, MS, USA *19 September 1989 -United States Von Braun Center, Huntsville, AL, USA *21 September 1989 -United States Civic Center, Albany GA, USA *23 September 1989 -United States Civic Center, Lakeland, FL, USA *27 September 1989 -United States Civic Center, Mobile, AL, USA edit] Leg 7: Australia/New Zealand *30 October 1989 -Australia Brisbane Entertainment Center, Brisbane, Australia *31 October 1989 -Australia Brisbane Entertainment Center, Brisbane Australia *3 November 1989 -Australia Sydney Entertainment Center, Sydney, Australia *4 November 1989 -Australia Sydney Entertainment Center, Sydney, Australia *11 November 1989 -Australia Memorial Drive, Adelaide, Australia *13 November 1989 -Australia Melbourne Entertainment Center, Melbourne, Australia *14 November 1989 -Australia Melbourne Entertainment Center, Melbourne, Australia *18 November 1989 -New Zealand Western Springs Stadium, Auckland, New Zealand edit] Leg 8: Europe *29 November 1989 -Portugal Cascais, Portugal *1 December 1989 -Spain Palacio de Desportes, Madrid, Spain *2 December 1989 -Spain Barcelona, Spain *3 December 1989 -Spain Velodromo de Anoeta, San Sebastian, Spain *4 December 1989 -France Virgin Megastore, Paris, France (free acoustic show) *5 December 1989 -France Palais des Sports, Paris, France *6 December 1989 -Netherlands Ahoy, Rotterdam, The Netherlands *7 December 1989 -Germany Sporthalle, Cologne, Germany *8 December 1989 -Germany Alsterdorfer Sporthalle, Hamburg, Germany *9 December 1989 -Germany Weser-Ems-Halle, Oldenburg, Germany *11 December 1989 -Denmark Copenhagen, Denmark *13 December 1989 -Finland Ice Hall, Helsinki, Finland *15 December 1989 -Sweden Globen Arena, Stockholm, Sweden *16 December 1989 -Sweden Scandinavium, Gothenburg, Sweden *18 December 1989 -Norway Oslo, Norway *21 December 1989 -Germany Olympiahalle, Munich, Germany *22 December 1989 -Switzerland Zurich, Switzerland *23 December 1989 -Germany Festhalle, Frankfurt, Germany edit] Leg 9: England/Northern Ireland/Ireland *2 January 1990 -England Wembley Arena, London, England *3 January 1990 -England Wembley Arena, London, England *4 January 1990 -England Wembley Arena, London, England *6 January 1990 -United Kingdom Kings Hall, Belfast, Northern Ireland *7 January 1990 -Republic of Ireland Point Depot, Dublin, Ireland *8 January 1990 -Republic of Ireland Point Depot, Dublin, Ireland *10 January 1990 -England Hammersmith Odeon, London, England *11 January 1990 -England Hammersmith Odeon, London, England *12 January 1990 -England Hammersmith Odeon, London, England *13 January 1990 -England Hammersmith Odeon, London, England *14 January 1990 -England Hammersmith Odeon, London, England *15 January 1990 -England Hammersmith Odeon, London, England *16 January 1990 -England Hammersmith Odeon, London, England edit] Leg 10: Latin America *18 January 1990 - Brazil Maracanã Stadium, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil *1 February 1990 - Argentina Buenos Aires, Argentina *6 February 1990 - Chile Estadio Nacional, Santiago, Chile *9 February 1990 - MexicoMonterrey, Mexico *10 February 1990 - MexicoMonterrey, Mexico *16 February 1990 - MexicoGuadalajara, Mexico *17 February 1990 - MexicoGuadalajara, Mexico edit] Benefit Shows and Brief Japan Tour *23 December 1990 -United States Christmas Benefit, Count Basie Theater, Red Bank, NJ, USA *31 December 1990 -Japan Tokyo Dome, Tokyo, Japan *3 January 1991 -Japan Yokohama Arena, Yokohama, Japan *5 January 1991 -Japan Rainbow hall, Nagoya, Japan *6 January 1991 -Japan Osaka Castle Hall, Osaka, Japan *9 January 1991 -Japan Osaka Castle Hall, Osaka, Japan *21 December 1991 -United States Christmas Benefit, Count Basie Theater, Red Bank, NJ, USA